


Loving Obsession

by RedNightmare14



Series: A Linked Perspective [8]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Hyrule Warriors
Genre: F/M, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24254503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedNightmare14/pseuds/RedNightmare14
Summary: Link knew that love can become an obsession. He’s known that for a while…
Series: A Linked Perspective [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1590142
Comments: 8
Kudos: 84





	Loving Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Sensitive topic strongly hinted at. Read the warnings.

**Journal Entry: Day 1 of Year 1 of Knights Training**

My commander has ordered all of her trainees to write in a journal every day to practice diligence. Even if nothing happens, we must write. The other men in my barracks are laughing at this suggestion (and at me for listening). They won’t last the month. Commander Impa is an astute commander, and a strict one at that. I won’t fall into her trap. I have been warned of her. Even if the journals are not read, the outside will be checked for wear. A worn journal is a used one.

To my understanding (meaning that Linkle told me), the first entry is meant to be reserved for a description of the writer and all I’ve done is degrade my fellow trainees. My name is Link, I am seventeen and I have just started knights training in Castle Town. (I don’t know why I have to be this specific, hopefully nobody’s going to read this, but Linkle was very insistent about it.) I used to live with my father, Sir Gunnar of the Hylian Army, in Castle Town before moving into the training barracks ~~thank the Goddesses for that~~. As my father’s only son, I have a lot to live up to.

The Linkle I keep mentioning is my sister, my twin sister to be exact for I also have four older sisters. My father ~~the idiot that he is~~ refuses to put her in knights training like he has with me because her proficiency with the sword is not as good as mine ~~she’s deadly with a bow, though.~~

All the women in my family, my sisters, my mother and grandmother, live in a little village near Faron Woods. I rarely see them. ~~Father won’t let me see them.~~

Link

-

**Journal Entry: Day 37 of Year 1 of Knights Training**

Father has gone back to Faron Woods for a month ~~I wasn’t allowed to go~~ as Mother is ill. Father claims that Mother can hear wolves speak to her, which cannot be true as wolves do not speak Hylian and Mother is no seer. She is a rancher by blood, though Father claims that she also has the blood of a hero within her, blood that he hopes has passed onto me. 

I do not believe he is correct. I am not much of a hero ~~I can’t even talk without a stutter~~ perhaps it is wishful thinking. But this war has lasted for longer as I have been alive and if continues for much longer Hyrule will need a hero.

Link

-

**Journal Entry: Day 52 of Year 1 of Knights Training**

I cannot write for long. Commander Impa had required lights out to be at eight and it is half seven. Only about half of the trainees are in the barracks right now ~~I was right~~ so I should be able to get some sleep. 

-

**Journal Entry: Day 18 of Year 2 of Knights Training**

One of my sisters, Dinora, is getting married. Commander Impa said that I could go, but Father would not let me, why I don’t know, I haven’t had a day off for over a year. At the very least, Wisteria has agreed to go out with me. She is the most beautiful woman in Castle Town with eyes like the Zora’s Sapphire and hair the colour of wheat grass. The other trainees say that I am lucky to have caught ~~whatever that means~~ a girl like her as all of them have attempted to woo her as well.

I don’t believe they had gone about it the right way. Last I checked, women are not attracted to men who brag about skills they don’t have.

Link

-

**Journal Entry: Day 40 of Year 2 of Knights Training**

I-I-I apologise for the tear stains on the pages. It is incredibly unmanly of me but I do not know how else to unload.

I went drinking with the other trainees while Father was away and, and… I think Wisteria put something in my drink. I don’t know what but…the other trainees are congratulating me for ‘winning’ her ~~I hate it I hate it I hate it~~ but it doesn’t feel like winning.

She’s asking me for my hand in marriage ~~no no no~~. I don’t know who to tell that to, but I sincerely hope nobody reads this ~~I don’t want to marry her.~~

-

**Journal Entry: Day 42 of Year 2 of Knights Training**

Father has returned and he is furious ~~about Wisteria she won’t leave me alone~~. He’s putting me through a gruelling two weeks of training, only the minimum breaks and barely enough food, just enough to keep me going through this. He hasn’t put me through this since I turned twelve, but back then I didn’t have to keep up with Commander Impa’s training as well. I’m burning out quickly because I haven’t been eating well since…

~~She still won’t leave me alone and I hate it. I don’t want to marry her. I don’t want to marry her.~~

Link

-

**Journal Entry: Day 50 of Year 2 of Knights Training**

Can’t stay. Have to catch up on training with Impa. ~~I’m so tired~~

-

**Journal Entry: Day 65 of Year 2 of Knights Training**

I can finally write again. It feels good. Commander Impa was correct about writing being soothing for the soul. 

The reason I was unable to keep up with the journal is that I collapsed on the training field about a fortnight ago. According to the healer, the stress of keeping up two sets of training regimes was too much for my body to handle so I have been forbidden to train for a few weeks. That’s going to set back my training for sure, but I do feel a bit better already.

Commander Impa has forbidden the families of trainees from training them while she is. Father wasn’t happy. She wants me rested to join the war when I’ve finished training.

Is it bad to hope I’ll be sent to the other end of Hyrule?

Link

-

**Journal Entry: Day 66 of Year 2 of Knights Training**

~~She visited me I don’t want her to visit she why won’t she go away~~

-

**Journal Entry: Day 73 of Year 2 of Knights Training**

Linkle came to visit me today. She told me about Dinora’s wedding and her new husband. I wish I could have attended better than what happened here as it sounds like everyone had a lovely time. Dinora’s new brother-in-law apparently angered Linkle’s Cuckoos and paid the price. Good. No one should anger Cuckooos. We should set them loose on the invasion then we would win the war for sure.

Grandma and Mother played songs from my Grandfather’s family. I’ve never heard them, but Linkle says that she will learn them and play them for me. 

Link

-

**Journal Entry: Day 75 of Year 2 of Knights Training**

I’ve never been so thankful that this journal exists. I shall have to thank Commander Impa for it.

Linkle read my journal while I was asleep. She heard about…her…and put a mixture of tar and Cuckoo feathers over her door while she slept. When she woke up…well… The trainees were laughing about it when they visited me.

She’s leaving me alone now, at least while Linkle’s here. She’s also giving Father the cold shoulder. It’s a nice gesture but I don’t think it’ll do anything when she leaves.

It’s nice to have someone who cares.

Link

-

**Journal Entry: Day 78 of Year 2 of Knights Training**

Commander Impa has forbidden her from coming back. I’m not sure why but Linkle is looking pleased with herself. Apparently she was withering under Impa’s glare. It is truly terrifying.

She can’t do anything about Father, but he has been stationed near Gerudo Desert as they need better soldiers there. I’m free for now

I’ve returned to training and Linkle is leaving tomorrow. Training is easier now that it is just Commander Impa training me. 

Link

-

**Journal Entry: Day 82 of Year 2 of Knights Training**

Commander Impa has forbidden all non-essential people from coming into the training grounds. The other trainees are grumbling right now about not being able to see their girlfriends but I’m just glad that she can’t corner me here.

Link

-

**Journal Entry: Day 1 of Year 3 of Knights Training**

This is my final year of Knights Training. Come this time next year I’ll be a fully trained knight ready for the battle field. We’re practicing fighting on horseback this year. Apparently I’m quite good at it already. Must be the rancher in me.

Father is under siege at Gerudo Desert. Enemy forces have reached his camp. I wish the best for his soldiers.

She hasn’t bothered me since Linkle visited. The other trainees say that she has moved away. I’m not sure where and I do not want to find out. 

Link

-

**Journal Entry: Day 20 of Year 3 of Knights Training**

We’re all training extra hard lately. Rumours have been spreading that Princess Zelda had a prophetic dream about the hero fated to save us. Apparently he is a knight and she will meet him shortly. 

I hope I get to meet him too.

Link


End file.
